Game Modes
As of update 0.9.99998 , there are 10 game modes available. They are shown in the page image, and explained in the greater detail below. Two modes once existed in the game, but were eventually removed. = Current modes= Free for All The standard game mode where everyone is against each other, and the player who gets the most points by the end of the round wins. This mode is comparatively difficult for the Rocketeer, since it is has trouble getting point bonuses for kills. Team Deathmatch Players are split into two teams, which then fight each other. If there's good team coordination, you may want to consider class synergies. This mode was removed from rotation on the default maps in the update 0.9.99998, but was added back in update 0.9.9.3, on the Littletown map. Hardpoint The latest default-map game mode, which was added in the update 0.9.9.95. It is like Team Deathmatch, but there are objective zones present on the map, and standing inside them awards you with 10 points per second. Moreover, the winning team is determined entirely by the amount of points earned from controlling hardpoints. If there's more than one hardpoint, then the first one is only active for 45 seconds before the next one activates, and everyone rushes for it, then for the third one, etc. Using Rocketeer to shot on the point from a distance (Especially in Littletown) as it does Area Damage on the point. A strategy is to leave the point 5 sec before it ends, and take out your secondary gun and move as fast you can to where next point is. To be the first one to get to the point and making it easier to hold it. Parkour A single team game mode, where the objective is to parkour around the map, getting points for reaching score zones, that are generally placed in the hard-to-reach areas. This mode doesn't work on those maps where there are no scorezones. Was added in the update 0.9.91. Hide & Seek This is a two-team game mode that was added in the update 0.9.9993. Here, the seeking team has to find all hiding team players. Everyone starts the match as those hiding, but once the countdown stops, one or two players become seekers, and any extra players who join the round afterwards are also seekers. As soon as the hiding player is found (or dies by falling off or something), they join the seekers too. Seekers win once they find everybody, and those hiding win if they are not found by the time the match runs out. Infected Added in the update 0.9.9994. It is like Hide & Seek, and the infected function identically to the seekers. The difference is that the humans can now shoot back, rather than just hide. (Though it's not unusual for someone who hid through the whole match to be the only surviving human.) Of course, as soon as an infected touches a human, they die and are reborn as an infected, while the infected won't stop respawning no matter how much the humans shoot at them. All of the Infected are always "reborn" as a Runner class. Race Was added in the update 0.9.99998. It is a mode much like Parkour, which is intended to be played with Runners only. Here, however, there's no time limit, and the first player to get to all the scorezones wins. Also, the race doesn't officially start until the first 10 seconds of the match elapse. Until that happens, the players are frozen in place. This is so that the players who connected to the server first don't get an immediate advantage. Here are the custom maps designed for this mode. Boss Hunt Was added in the update 0.9.99997. Here, once the countdown at the start of the match elapses, one player is randomly selected by the game as the boss. The boss receives 5000 HP (which also regenerates) and everyone else tries to kill him. If you play this mode, it's best to start off with the Spray N Pray class, because it makes for the most challenging boss. Competitive This is a game mode used for tournaments and 1v1s. First player to get to 10 kills wins. No time limit. Was also added in the update 0.9.99997. Deagles Only This game mode was added in update 0.9.99998 . In this gamemode the only weapons is the secondary weapon, Desert Eagle . Normally you would have to be level 15+ to access the weapon, but in this mode everyone can use it. This mode is also a Team Deathmatch , not a free-for-all. = Removed modes = Social A mode where everyone is on one team, and there's nothing to do but talk through the chat. Essentially, this mode was only useful if you wanted an improvised chatroom. No-one did, and so this was cut out. After all, nothing stops people from chatting in the other non-combat modes anyway. Instead you can use Parkour mode, as it works the same. Clan War Team Deathmatch, but where the teams were based on clans. If there are no clan players present, everyone was counted as the same team and unable to shoot at each other, and it was no different from the Social mode. There was never enough interest in it from the clans, and so this was cut. Category:Metagame